1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermokeratoplasty probe that is placed in direct contact with the outer surface of the cornea.
2. Prior Art
Techniques for correcting vision have included reshaping the cornea of the eye. For example, myopic conditions can be corrected by cutting a number of small incisions in the corneal membrane. The incisions allow the corneal membrane to relax and increase the radius of the cornea. The incisions are typically created with either a laser or a precision knife. The procedure for creating incisions to correct myopic defects is commonly referred to as radial keratotomy and is well known in the art.
Present radial keratotomy techniques generally make incisions that penetrate approximately 95% of the cornea. Penetrating the cornea to such a depth increases the risk of puncturing the Descemets membrane and the endothelium layer, and creating permanent damage to the eye.
Additionally, light entering the cornea at the incision sight is refracted by the incision scar and produces a glaring effect in the visual field. The glare effect of the scar produces impaired night vision for the patient.
The techniques of radial keratotomy are only effective in correcting myopia. Radial keratotomy cannot be used to correct an eye condition such as hyperopia. Additionally, keratotomy has limited use in reducing or correcting an astigmatism. The cornea of a patient with hyperopia is relatively flat (large spherical radius). A flat cornea creates a lens system which does not correctly focus the viewed image onto the retina of the eye. Hyperopia can be corrected by reshaping the eye to decrease the spherical radius of the cornea. It has been found that hyperopia can be corrected by heating and denaturing local regions of the cornea. The denatured tissue contracts and changes the shape of the cornea and corrects the optical characteristics of the eye. The procedure of heating the corneal membrane to correct a patient""s vision is commonly referred to as thermokeratoplasty.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,294 issued to Baron; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,709 issued to Sand and PCT Publication WO 90/12618, all disclose thermokeratoplasty techniques which utilize a laser to heat the cornea. The energy of the laser generates localized heat within the corneal stroma through photonic absorption. The heated areas of the stroma then shrink to change the shape of the eye.
Although effective in reshaping the eye, the laser based systems of the Baron, Sand and PCT references are relatively expensive to produce, have a non-uniform thermal conduction profile, are not self limiting, are susceptible to providing too much heat to the eye, may induce astigmatism and produce excessive adjacent tissue damage, and require long term stabilization of the eye. Expensive laser systems increase the cost of the procedure and are economically impractical to gain widespread market acceptance and use.
Additionally, laser thermokeratoplastic techniques non-uniformly shrink the stroma without shrinking the Bowmans layer. Shrinking the stroma without a corresponding shrinkage of the Bowmans layer, creates a mechanical strain in the cornea. The mechanical strain may produce an undesirable reshaping of the cornea and probable regression of the visual acuity correction as the corneal lesion heals. Laser techniques may also perforate Bowmans layer and leave a leucoma within the visual field of the eye.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,529 and 4,381,007 issued to Doss et al, disclose electrodes that are used to heat large areas of the cornea to correct for myopia. The electrode is located within a housing that spaces the tip of the electrode from the surface of the eye. An isotropic saline solution is irrigated through the electrode and aspirated through a channel formed between the outer surface of the electrode and the inner surface of the sleeve. The saline solution provides an electrically conductive medium between the electrode and the corneal membrane. The current from the electrode heats the outer layers of the cornea. Heating the outer eye tissue causes the cornea to shrink into a new radial shape. The saline solution also functions as a coolant which cools the outer epithelium layer.
The saline solution of the Doss device spreads the current of the electrode over a relatively large area of the cornea. Consequently, thermokeratoplasty techniques using the Doss device are limited to reshaped corneas with relatively large and undesirable denatured areas within the visual axis of the eye. The electrode device of the Doss system is also relatively complex and cumbersome to use.
xe2x80x9cA Technique for the Selective Heating of Corneal Stromaxe2x80x9d Doss et al., Contact and Intraoccular Lens Medical Jrl., Vol. 6, No. 1, pp. 13-17, January-March, 1980, discusses a procedure wherein the circulating saline electrode (CSE) of the Doss patent was used to heat a pig cornea. The electrode provided 30 volts r.m.s. of power for 4 seconds. The results showed that the stroma was heated to 70xc2x0 C. and the Bowman""s membrane was heated 45xc2x0 C., a temperature below the 50-55xc2x0 C. required to shrink the cornea without regression.
xe2x80x9cThe Need For Prompt Prospective Investigationxe2x80x9d McDonnell, Refractive and Corneal Surgery, Vol. 5, January/February, 1989 discusses the merits of corneal reshaping by thermokeratoplasty techniques. The article discusses a procedure wherein a stromal collagen was heated by radio frequency waves to correct for a keratoconus condition. As the article reports, the patient had an initial profound flattening of the eye followed by significant regression within weeks of the procedure.
xe2x80x9cRegression of Effect Following Radial Thermokeratoplasty in Humansxe2x80x9d Feldman et al., Refractive and Corneal Surgery, Vol. 5, September/October, 1989, discusses another thermokeratoplasty technique for correcting hyperopia. Feldman inserted a probe into four different locations of the cornea. The probe was heated to 600xc2x0 C. and was inserted into the cornea for 0.3 seconds. Like the procedure discussed in the McDonnell article, the Feldman technique initially reduced hyperopia, but the patients had a significant regression within 9 months of the procedure.
Refractec, Inc. of Irvine Calif., the assignee of the present application, has developed a technique to correct hyperopia with a thermokeratoplasty probe that is in direct contact with the cornea. The probe includes a tip that is inserted down into the stroma layer of a cornea. Electrical current flows through the eye to denature the collagen tissue within the stroma. The process of inserting the probe tip and applying electrical current can be repeated throughout the cornea. The denatured tissue will change the refractive characteristics of the eye.
FIG. 1 shows an electrode 1 of a handpiece (not shown) used to apply current to a cornea. The electrode 1 includes a wire tip 2 that is crimped onto an electrode body 3. To minimize scarring in the cornea the wire tip 2 is very small, on the order of 0.1 millimeters. Crimping such a small tip can be very difficult, particularly when attempting to mass produce the electrode 1.
The electrode 1 also includes a stop 4 that limits the insertion depth of the tip 2. It is critical that the tip 2 not be inserted past the stroma layer of the cornea into the endothelial layer or inner ocular chamber. Over insertion of the tip may cause permanent damage to the eye. It has been found that the stop 4 may become dislodged and slide along the length of the wire tip 2. When this occurs the stop 4 will no longer limit the insertion depth of the tip 4.
An electrode assembly that can be used to apply current to a cornea. The assembly includes a tip that is attached to a stop. The stop extends into an inner channel of an electrode body.